1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decoding apparatus for decoding code data generated by an encoding process. More specifically, the invention relates to a decoding apparatus for dequantize code data generated by an encoding process including quantizing data, to decode the code data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP Hei. 5-14735A discloses a method applying a low pass filter to only a boundary between DCT (discrete cosine transform) blocks.
Further, JP Hei. 5-316361 A discloses a method, which determines as to whether or not edges are present in an image and selects, based on a determination result, a filter to be applied.
Furthermore, JP Hei. 7-336684 A discloses a method, which adds noise to DCT coefficients when it is determined that distortion is noticeable in a region.
In addition, ITU-T Recommendation T.81 discloses a JPEG standard.
Moreover, ITU-T Recommendation T.800 discloses a JPEG2000 standard.
Further, “Pyramid based texture analysis/synthesis” (D. Heeger and J. Bergen, Computer Graphics, pp. 229-238, SIGGRAPH 95, 1995) discloses a method, which generates an image having similar textures by adjusting frequency distribution of transform coefficients.